


How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 10

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and a relaxing time in bed.<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 10

## How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 10

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Jim leaned over Blair's prone body, stealthily checking the clock. Noon. His Blair, oh, how he liked the sound of that, was still sleeping. Draped over his hard body like he was some pillow. 

Oh, he loved it. 

He ran a hand down the slight hairiness of Blair's back, teasing the light trail of hairs there until it ended in a deep crevice. 

He looked down, expecting to see bright blue eyes looking at him. 

Nope, Blair was still asleep. He turned up his hearing, to monitor the younger man and smiled. His man was such a deep sleeper. He continued to play with the dusting of hair, swirling patterns and drawing figures, until Blair woke. 

* * *

Blair could feel someone stoking his flesh lightly, but kept his eyes closed until he could get his bearings. He could remember last night, and Jim. Telling him he loved him, telling him what all this was about. That in itself was enough to make him smile and open his eyes. 

He turned his head over, shifting a little, and flashed a bright smile at his lover. "Morning," he said quietly. 

Jim was smiling down at him, but had stopped the stroking. 

"I don't mind." The movements came back. 

They laid there, enjoying the comfort and ease between them, the love that made all this easy. 

* * *

Jim needed to get up, but he didn't want to break whatever was keeping them like this. He shifted slightly, the pressure from his bladder getting unbearable. 

Blair silently stood up and stepped back from the bed. 

Jim smiled and crawled out, kissing the younger man on the way out, and hurried down the stairs. Blair watched him, he knew, with a smile. 

By the time he came out, Blair was in the kitchen, humming softly and making them a tray to take back up to bed. Jim came over, placing a sucking kiss on the back of his neck, and picked out a few things he would like to go on it. They worked side by side, still silent, getting everything ready. 

Jim looked at the finished tray and the thermos of coffee Blair had. He checked around the room, trying to see if they needed anything else. Blair nudged him with his elbow on the way past, so he followed, not really caring about anything else as long as Blair was there with him. 

Jim waited until Blair had things arranged just the way he wanted, then climbed back into the bed, his lover right behind him. He was still on knees and hand, moving the pillows around for comfort when he felt the warm spot on his butt begin. He looked over his shoulder, watching Blair suck a mark onto the tight flesh and grinned, staying perfectly still until he was done. 

"There, now you look like you belong to me." Jim smiled and himself on the pillows, patting his lap to let Blair know where he wanted him. But Blair made him pout, sitting across from him and pulling his legs up under him. 

"Well, how else am I supposed to feed you?" Blair 'hmmmed' and picked up the first piece of meat. "Open for me, babe." 

Jim smiled and opened obediantly, letting his love feed him breakfast. As the piece of meat crossed his lips, he delicately sucked it out of the waiting fingers and then laved them clean. Blair smiled and waited while Jim tasted him. He waited while Jim picked up a berry and slid it against his lips to tease him. Jim's smile was electric, promising more than he had ever thought possible, as he slowly let the berry enter through those velvet lips. 

Blair took the offering, laving the gentle fingers with his tongue. He swallowed gently, letting the fingers go first, and smiled. 

They continued to feed each other the fruit, meat, cheese, and pieces of bread. Each one took their turn feeding and playing in the mouth of the other. 

Blair was the first one up. He laid the tray under the side of the bed, coming back to rest against Jim's chest. "What now?" 

Jim smiled and started to stroke his shoulders, easing his arousal level up steadily. If there was one thing he had learned about Blair, he was a tactile lover. He loved to be stroked, touched, manhandled, anything just so long as he had hands on him someplace. 

Jim sighed as Blair got up. "What's wrong?" 

Blair just smiled and kneeled on the bed. "Put your legs together," he said softly. Jim didn't know what was going to happen, but he did as he was told. Blair climbed back into his lap, straddling his thighs, and rested his head on Jim's shoulder. "Okay, you can go back to what you were doing." 

Jim chuckled a little and started to stroke the willing shoulders. Blair was almost purring under his fingers, so he eased back some on the pressure. 

He kept changing the direction and pressure of the massage, teasing the younger man more every minute. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and raised up his arm. 

He grabbed Jim's head and pulled it down for a hard and deep kiss, showing his appreciation and willingness to go on. 

Jim delved into the many tastes of morning Blair. He could taste the food from their breakfast, the morning breathe that Blair hadn't bothered to brush away, the particular taste that would always say 'Blair' to him. 

"You taste so good," Blair murmured gently into Jim's ear after he had laid his head back down. 

Jim smiled and continued with his massage, gently arousing Blair up to his level. They could spend all day doing just this. 

Blair couldn't take it anymore. But, Jim knew that. "At your pace and only your pace. I would never force anything on you." He leaned down, placing a kiss on the mark he had sucked into existence last night. "Any way you want me. Any time, any place, any how. Just tell me." 

"How about we keep this up?" He relaxed back onto the shoulder and smiled. "I really am not ready to do more than this." 

"How does a lazy day in bed sound?" Jim asked. 

"Perfect," he purred. He shifted one last time and settled back into he former position. "More?" 

Jim chuckled and started to the process of teasing them both into readiness. 

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Blair moved again. Jim had been working on his back for a long time, stroking and gently kneading the outside world away. All he knew now was Jim and himself on the bed. 

He shifted his weight, pushing his semi-hardness into Jim's and sighed. "More?" 

Jim shifted them both, adjusting Blair's position on him and the angle he sat at, until they could rub their cocks together. 

Blair reached a hand down between them, stroking them where they met. Jim sighed and moved a little harder, a little faster. Blair smiled and got up, making Jim moan. 

He was on his knees, over Jim's legs, and looking at the first cock he had ever seen that wasn't his. He stroked it slowly, gently, learning what Jim liked and needed. 

"Oh, yeah." Jim shifted some, giving him hints. 

Blair tightened his grasp, brining his thumb into play, brushing it across the damp head. Jim groaned and he smiled. He stroked harder, rhythm coming from nowhere, making Jim move to his beat. 

Jim arched up, shooting over Blair's hand and stomach, with a yell. 

Blair just smiled, waiting until his Jim came down. When Jim finally opened an eye and smiled at him, he raised the sticky hand and started to lap it off. 

Jim watched one of the most erotic sights of his life. His lover was licking his cum off his hand. Jim couldn't turn away, he was frozen to the sight of Blair's mouth, his tongue, removing the evidence of his orgasm. 

When Blair was done, Jim kissed him, wanting to taste himself in that mouth. "You have no idea what that did to me." 

Blair just silently brought their hands to his cock, telling Jim what he wanted. He resisted when Jim tried to roll him over, wanting it in this position. 

"Okay." He got to work, running a finger up the bottom veining. Blair shivered. He brushed the wet head, playing with the leaking slit. Blair moaned, pushing his hips forward. Jim grasped the hard organ, stroking it in a rhythm only he could hear. 

Blair moaned and leaned forward, taking control of Jim's mouth. 

Jim stroked and pulled and played with Blair until he came, shouting into his mouth. 

He let the younger man catch his breath, laying them both on their sides until they could recover. 

Blair panted, his breaths slowing until they reached normal. "Nap?" 

"Yeah. Nap." 

Jim pulled the younger man closer, cuddling him to his chest. "Sleep now, ravish you later," he said and yawned. All he got in response was a yawn. 

* * *

Jim was just putting dinner on the table when the he heard someone stop outside the door. He opened it just as they started to knock. "Brian." 

The younger man stepped into his arms, giving him a tight hug. "Jim." He looked over the broad shoulder. "Blair. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

"Nah," Blair said. "Come in. Do you want to join us....." 

"No. I just came here to tell you something." He waited until the door was closed and they were standing together. "You know that doctor here in town? The one that's doing a study on tightening the muscles and all?" Both men nodded, having heard something about it. "Well, I've decided to sign up. I go in for surgery in two weeks." 

Blair looked confused, but Jim hopped right over, giving him a hug. "That's wonderful news, Bri. How long you going to out?" 

"I go in on a Friday and have it done early Saturday morning. I'm taking my two weeks as recovery time." He swallowed hard. "Jim, I......" 

He was stopped by a deep and thorough kiss. "What ever you need, just yell." 

Blair came over, enfolding him in a hug from the other side. He rested his head against Brian's neck. "If you need to you could probably stay here for the first few days. That way you wouldn't be alone or anything." He turned the man around, taking his own kiss. "We're happy for you and we want to be here for you, but if you say no, I'll sick Jim on you." 

Brian smiled. "Yeah, I might need to stay here the first night or so, just to make sure I can do everything for myself." 

Jim nodded, resting his head on Brian's shoulder. "It's settled then, you'll stay in Blair's bed and we'll wait on you hand and foot." 

They all laughed, giving the young detective a hug. 

Brian left them to their meal. 

Jim sat down at the table and pulled Blair to sit down in his lap. He took the pan from his hand and set it down, then snuggled his face into Blair's neck. "I'm happy for him." 

"Was he talking about what I think he was?" 

Jim nodded. "Yeah. This doctor in the gay community is pioneering a way to tighten back up people like Brian who have been too stretched. It's still experimental, but the two cases I've heard of came out okay." 

Blair smiled. "So now he's going to be tight again, right?" Jim nodded, kissing the side of his neck. "That's so cool. I hope it works for him." 

"I know it will," Jim said with a smile. "Just so long as no one at work finds out about it." 

"He'd die if they did." Blair shivered slightly. "Feed me, oh great teacher mine." 

Jim laughed and let him go, turning around in his chair so they could face each other. He pulled Blair's chair closer so they could touch and eat at the same time. He stole a kiss, dishing up the pasta flawlessly. "I'll feed you, but later I expect you to feed me," he growled. 

Blair smiled. "How about a nice protein drink." His eyes twinkling, he tensed, waiting for Jim to get it. When Jim reached over to cuff him for it, he popped up and ran across the room. 

"Come and eat. I won't get you for it," Jim said, winning smile evident. "Even if you do deserve it." 

"Is that all I deserve?" Blair edged closer to the table. 

Jim got up and ran after his errant lover. "Just wait till I catch you, then we'll see what you deserve." 

* * *

End How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 10.

 


End file.
